


Come Morning Light

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Short, implied established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Flamebird watches the sunrise.





	Come Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm peeved that Bette will be replaced by some OC in the Batwoman TV series, according to rumors. IT'S A GODDAMN TRAVESTY!!! And here I thought I was gonna give the Batwoman show a chance. Fuck that shit. I ain't got time, if they ain't gonna do it right. 
> 
> Therefore, you will DEFINITELY see more Bette-related content from me in retaliation for her, once again, getting ignored by DC.

The sun was rising over Gotham City, as one of the city’s protectors sat on top of one of the many skyscrapers that made the skyline. Flamebird, the red and yellow clad hero, was sitting on the ledge of an older office building, watching the sunrise. She always made it a habit to do so, before she went home to sleep for a few hours before starting her long day.

She had a coffee cup from a vendor placed at her side and a napkin with a chocolate glazed donut. Flamebird, known in her civilian identity as Bette Kane, wasn’t much of a junk food eater because of her long athletic career, but she did well tonight on her patrol.

Bette sighed as she took a sip of the off-brand coffee (black, no sugar) when she felt a looming presence approach her and join her on sitting on the ledge.

“You gonna share that,” grunted Red Hood, clad in his gear, except the actual helmet, but the domino mask remained.

“Hey, Hood.” She broke the donut in half and offered it to him. “How’s it hanging?”

“Same shit, different day, Birdie,” Red Hood replied, with an air on nonchalance that Bette knew was not real. Red Hood, also known as Jason Todd, had a big heart under his rough and tough exterior.

“I feel ya. Like Batwoman was extra Dark Knight-y for the last few nights.”

Jason took a bite of the donut. “Hmm, yeah, this is the best. Batwoman too? Big Bat’s been extra bitchy lately too. I should ask Red if the two are working some big case together.” Red Hood’s “little brother” Red Robin (AKA Bette’s buddy Tim Drake) always knew what cases Batman was working—and usually told every vigilante in the city when and where Batman would be especially if he was in a mood.

Bette winced. “Oh, like, please, God, no. They always grate on each other’s nerves when they work together. I, like, can’t with those two.”

“The valley girl in you is coming out,” chuckled Jason, reaching around her to grab her coffee. He took a sip and grimaced. “Geez, I forget you take it plain like your cousins. What’s with you three?”

“Don’t steal my coffee then, Hood,” winked Bette, swiping her coffee back. “I already shared my donut with you. And shut up about my valley girl speak, my cousins make it come out. It’s like a defense mechanism or something.”

Laughing, Jason replied, “Thanks for sharing your donut. Man, patrol sucked tonight for me.”

As Jason launched into the story of his evening chasing down some drug cartel thugs, Bette listened intently just in case and enjoyed the extra spin on his story while she finished her half of the donut. Her stomach grumbled and she didn’t realize that she was that hungry still. Once he was done with his story, Bette told him about her success in returning some lost girls to their families after busting up a sex trafficking ring.

“Later today, I have to sign them up for my charity to make sure that they get themselves alright,” said Bette, with a nod.

“You do alright, sometimes, Flamebird.”

Bette smiled, grateful that someone saw that she was not useless as a vigilante. The sun was up now, it was time to head home. “Hey, I’ll make you breakfast if you’re hungry.”

Grinning, Jason responded. “Yeah? Alright. I know A’s pancake recipe, so I’ll make you breakfast in turn.”

Bette grinned, standing up. “Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
